


Master of Manipulation

by AmadeusRex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ansem's Apprentices, Apprentice Backstories, Gen, Missing Scene, Scheming, Treason, post-bbs, pre-kh1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Xehanort needs to win over his fellow apprentices, and Braig knows exactly how to reach their hearts.By piercing between the ribs, of course.Inspired by a conversation I had with my friendSiriuslyEmily!
Relationships: Braig & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Master of Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank Emily enough for giving me the idea for this fic. Her love of the apprentices is truly unconditional (unlike mine, which excludes Dilan because of the torment Xaldin put me through as a kid, lol). Be sure to check her works out at the link in the summary!

Everyone knows that Braig always spends his Friday evenings polishing his arrowguns. This Friday is no exception.

Xehanort walks down the hall to the castle armory. Stopping in the doorway, he calls out a name.

“Braig.”

The man in question turns around lazily, taking his sweet time.

“Yes, Xehanort? What is it?” He responds with fake sincerity and sardonic formality.

“Join me in my quarters. Now.”

“Who-ho-hoa! One thing at a time, tiger! At least take me out to dinner first!” Braig quips, but he hangs his guns on the wall and follows Xehanort out the door all the same.

Once they’re both in Xehanort’s room and have confirmed that no one is nearby, Xehanort locks the door.

“Lord Ansem is displeased with me,” Xehanort says, but he doesn’t seem disappointed. Hardly even frustrated. He says it like it barely even matters, probably because it doesn’t, not in the grand scheme of things.

“Tell me something I don’t already know. Me and the rest of the guys, even the kid knows that Lord Ansem’s fed up with you. Every time you two talk, it’s always ‘ _No,_ Xehanort, we can’t _do_ that, Xehanort, that’s _unethical,_ Xehanort,’ and you keep at it for way longer than you need to. I’m getting pretty fed up with it, to be honest.”

Xehanort is clearly irritated by Braig’s flippancy, but he continues after an only moderately deep sigh.

“Like it or not, we won’t achieve our goals at this rate. I need the support of the other apprentices in order to continue my research.” He crosses his arms. “I’m loath to ask for your help in this way, but I have no other choice. I need you to tell me how to win the trust of the others.”

Braig’s lips twist upward into a wicked smile. He stretches nonchalantly, as if he’s not about to become an accessory to treason of the highest degree. He wastes no time in getting down to business.

“Even’s real easy. He thinks nobody respects him, ‘cause we don’t. I mean, just look at the guy! Butter him up, tell him Lord Ansem doesn’t think he’s as smart as he really is, and he’s all yours.

“Dilan’s got some major baggage. He had a nasty breakup _years_ ago, it really shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. Hasn’t dated since! Tell him you have a cure for his heartache and he won’t give your offer a second thought.

“Aeleus is hard. He doesn’t talk a lot, and he always looks pissed off. Can’t ever tell what he’s thinking. The only time I’ve ever seen his expression change is when the kid had his big accident—y’know how he keeps his hair over his eye? That’s because he can’t see out of it anymore, and that happened on Aeleus’ watch. The big guy really beat himself up over it after it happened, put in way more hours training from then on. Maybe if you promise him power, you can get him on your side.”

“And the child?” Xehanort asks.

“Ienzo? Gimme a break, man. He’s a kid, and you’re a grown-up. Do the math, ‘cause he already has. Treat him to an ice cream, and you’re golden.” Braig reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of munny. “Here, this should cover a bar or two.”

Xehanort takes the measly sum, and Braig moves to leave. He pats Xehanort on the shoulder as he passes.

“Keep the change."

And with that he’s gone, and Xehanort is left to plot the downfall of Radiant Garden.


End file.
